¿Qué pasó ayer?
by VladikhaDelaTorre
Summary: "-Será la boda del año, tenemos que festejar en grande. Vamos, Las Vegas no le hacen daño a nadie. Todo lo que se dice de las drogas es falso, no viviremos en aquella película de pacotilla-" Noah Puckerman nunca entenderá mas el significado de "ten cuidado con lo que dices", sobre todo porque sucedió exactamente lo mismo que en la película de "pacotillla"... "-Perdimos a Blaine-"
1. Chapter 1

Puck's POV

Me despertó el sol que me pegaba directamente a los ojos…

Suave y forzosamente abrí los ojos, ¡Auch! Que dolor de cabeza, empecé a levantarme lentamente, pero todo me dolía ¡Maldita despedida!, ¡Maldita stripper!, ¡Maldita resaca!, ¡Maldito Blaine y su puta boda de pacotilla!

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me di cuenta de que… ¡Por mis calzoncillos! ¡ESTABA DESNUDO!

Rápidamente me tape con la sabana y miré la suite que estaba hecha un desastre, todo revuelto, miles de botellas por todos lados y mi billetera en el suelo y como si fuera poco ¡Saqueada!

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y eso me molesto debido a la resaca, ¿Quién demonios será a las…? Mire el reloj para sacarme de dudas…. Demonios también se llevo mi reloj la muy hija de puta, pues claro solo a mí se me ocurre tener mi Rolex a la vista de una stripper. Me volví hacia el reloj del hotel… ¡QUE! ¡LAS 8 DE LA MADRUGADA! Sé que parecerá una exageración pero para mí estas horas son madrugada aun.

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba mi celular?

Tarde mil años en encontrarlo y nunca dejo de sonar. ¡QUE INSISTENCIA!

Conteste

— ¿¡QUE!? — Dije al teléfono indignado

— ¿Puck?— Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea ¡Que pregunta!

—No Cooper, soy tu madre— Imite de la peor manera, una voz femenina

— ¿Mamá? —

¿¡Que!?

— ¿Llamaste a tu madre? — Refunfuño una voz al otro lado de la línea, supuse que era el torpe de Artie

—Creo que si— Respondió Coop un tanto avergonzado — ¿Eres mi mami? —

—No idiota, pásame a Artie—

—Está bien, es para ti—

—Ya lo note, ¡Dame eso! — Supuse que Artie le arrebato el teléfono y lo golpeo por el sonido que a duras penas pude percibir... — ¿Puck? —

—No Artie soy tu… ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡Tengo una resaca de la peor! —

— ¡Y crees que yo no! Pero eso no es lo importante el punto es que emm… pues…eww… pues tenemos un ligero inconveniente de… emm… Recuerdas ayer la despedida pues…. Aammm…. ¡Estuvo divertida!... —

—Rueditas, ¿puedes dejarte de decir estupideces? ¡Qué demonios pasa! —

— Pues este, aaaaay— Artie hablaba nervioso y no sabía como continuar pero no siguió hablando cuando Cooper interrumpió al otro lado de la línea

— ¡No seas cobarde Artie! ¡DAME ESO! — Le arrebato el teléfono y hablo— Perdimos a Blaine—

—Ese no es un puto motivo para…—

Reflexione un segundo….

¿¡QUE!?

O_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_O

Pues este es el primer capítulo, háganme saber que piensan

Ya sé que el capi es algo corto pero es para dejarlos expectantes hacia lo que puede pasar.

Y claro, aquí esta Cooper para alegrarnos la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Me quede en shock unos segundos hasta que reaccione, maldita sea ¡Porcelana me matara! Y sin duda Santana, Carole, Berry y Areetha también lo harían

¡Maldición!

¡Y NI HABLAR DE BURT!

¿¡Por qué me permitieron traerlos?!

—Ustedes… ¿¡QUE!? — Grité demasiado fuerte, oh no...

Estos idiotas no pudieron perderlo, se casaba con la diva de VOGUE en, mire el reloj de mesita, ¡10 horas!

—Están conscientes de que Berry me sacara las tripas y… ¡me obligara a tirarlas a la basura!—

Al otro lado de la linea se escuchaba

— ¡DAME ESO!, Si pero es que… bueno no lo perdimos, bueno lo último que recuerdo es que tú te fuiste con la stripper, que por cierto eso no le gustará ni un poco a Quinn, y después nos fuimos al póker y después… Nada, mi mente se vació— Narro un Artie muy nervioso, debería estarlo yo aun mas, voy a masacrar a esos dos cabezas de calabaza.

Barbie Ken siguió hablando, QUE ERAN TAN IDIOTAS COMO PARA NO PONER EL ALTAVOZ?

— ¿Cómo estuvo la stripper? —

¿¡Que pregunta es esa!?

—Estuvo... —Respondí por inercia pero sacudí mi cabeza para alejar strippers ¡Que no recuerdo! — No me desvíes del tema Anderson y pásame a alguien con cerebro—

— ¡Hey! — Repico y se oyó una fuerte pelea por el teléfono hasta que uno ganó

— ¡Mío! —. Se oyó otro zape. —Debemos encontrarlo o Kurt nos asesinara— Siguió Artie

— ¿Nos? —Respondí intentando zafarme— Me suena a manada, ustedes lo perdieron y ustedes lo encuentran—

— ¡Ni lo sueñes Noah Puckerman! Fue tu idea venir a Las Vegas y ahora no me vas a enganchar a mí—

— ¿Y si culpamos al intento de actor?— Propuse

— ¡Oí eso! Aquí todos somos culpables, y si Beyoncé me asesina, los asesinara a ustedes también— Dijo Coop gritando

— ¡Cállate! Ahora todos en el Lobby nos están mirando—

—Ok, cállense ustedes dos, voy a cambiarme y bajare al lobby y comenzaremos a buscarlo— Dije en un tono muy serio dándole mucha importancia a mi plan

—Bien no te tar… ¡Ken deja de hacer eso vas a tira…! —Demasiado tarde, escuche un fuerte ruido, como si algo se hubiese caído

— ¿Y ahora que hizo? — pregunte más que enfadado, es que Anderson no podía hacer nada sin romper, tropezar, decir tonterías, actuar raro, ¡SER RARO!

Ahora comprendo porque él y Finn son tan amigos…

—Iba caminado hacia atrás y derribo a Elvis—

Uh pobre Presley

—No lo pierdas de vista enseguida bajo—

—Bien ahora soy niñera, ¡y acaba de salir corriendo!—

—Cállate y regresa su trasero de vuelta al lobby, ahora bajo—

Después de colgarles a esos dos cabezas de maní me dirigí a el baño para darme una buena ducha, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga corta, después me tomé unas aspirinas, nunca vuelvo a tomar así, bueno tal vez si lo haría pero en unos cuantos años… a quien engaño lo hare en unas horas durante la boda de mis gays favoritos…

Miré mi móvil… Maldita sea, el avión sale en UNA HORA, ahora si Quinn cortará mi cabeza mientras que Areetha destruye mis tímpanos y Hummel me lanza todo lo que encuentre a su paso mientras publica aquellas fotos de la fiesta de navid…

¡Mierda!

¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A ANDERSON!

Y eso fue todo :)

Gracias por los reviews de la semana pasada, aunque solo fueron dos (x

Mi plan era subir un capítulo por semana, y estoy trabajando en otra historia, peeeero no me aguante las ganas

Aquí lo tienen!

Reviews esta semana?


	3. Chapter 3

Subí al elevador y en ese instante me llego un mensaje de… ¡Demonios! Satán lo sabía todo

"_Pucky… Para la despedida del baby alive debiste haber planeado algo muy perverso y muy idiota como es de tu costumbre pero cuídalo por favor, aquí tengo a una Judía histérica porque de la nada Blaine no responde el teléfono y lleva horas mintiéndole a Mr. Louboutin porque esos dos no pueden dejar de verse ni dos segundos porque se ponen histéricos y con complejo auto suicida ¡Así que más te vale traerlo aquí sin un rasguño o YO PERSONALMENTE PATEARE TU SUCIO Y MAL COGIDO TRASERO AL PURO ESTILO DE LIMA HEIGHS! Te quiero, te veré en unas horas__"_

¡Maldición! Voy a morir

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del elevador y solo pude abrir los ojos de par en par ante la imagen que veían mis castos ojos.

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?

—ANDERSON, ¡No! — Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que Artie se detuviera en seco persiguiendo a mantecoso quien venía volteando hacia atrás, pero al ver a Artie detenerse y con una expresión horrorizada, no pude prevenir lo que venía, vire mi mirada hacia Anderson y… no puede ser ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

Choco con un carrito de la comida servicio a la habitación, derrumbándolo todo y dirigiéndose a alta velocidad por todo el Lobby con dirección a…

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Grite cuando un Ken/Carrito se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el elevador, mi cabeza lo proceso en menos de medio segundo y me hice a un lado evitando ser aplastado por un mantecarrito 100% idiota.

Artie pensó rápido y corrió detrás del, pero muy tarde, el carrito llego al elevador chocando lo que ocasiono que el espejo se rompiera y el carrito cayera al suelo, antes de que Artie pudiera entrar y presionar todos los botones como poseído y el botón de cerrado con aun mas locura, no pude comprender la razón de su insistencia, pero al ver que venían unos oficiales de seguridad no muy felices empecé a presionar botones a lo idiota en busca de que se cerraran las puertas. Por fin se cerraron y empezamos a subir por los pisos

Nos recargamos uno en cada lado del elevador respirando fuertemente por la adrenalina y el miedo a ser pillados mientras el idiota de Ken-Intento-de-Actor-señalo-todo-lo-que-se-mueve se levantaba un poco adolorido

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunte, esa carrera no debió ser muy saludable

—Sí, creo que si—

Le di un golpe

—Que bueno, idiota. Casi nos matas—

—Oye, ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez! — Grito. ¡Que! ¡Otra vez!

Artie le dio otro zape en la cabeza antes de explotar

— ¡¿QUE?!, ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma!, Quieres correr por todo el lobby como maniático, para después derribar a Elvis y salir corriendo de nuevo gritando "He matado a Elvis", para después meterte al jodido baño de mujeres a esconderte porque venía persiguiéndote, y yo por venir tras de ti no me di cuenta del letrero, si no hasta que vi un montón de mujeres gritando porque estaba ahí, para colmo no te encontraba y sin ti no me largaría de ahí o Puckerman me mataría pues fuiste el ultimo en estar con Blainers, y no te hallaba porque estabas escondido en un cubículo conversando muy animadamente con una de tus conquistas mientras a mi me trataban de demente maniático violador, y después salías muy feliz conversando con la chica y saliste de nuevo corriendo aprovechando que a mi me golpeaban mil mujeres maniáticas, para luego estamparte en un maldito carrito de comida y destrozar un espejo de un elevador, ¡ERES UN DEMENTE! — Grito Arts un poco… bueno muy enojado y todo rojo

—Puede ser. Pero conseguí su número—

¬¬ no puede ser

Iba a abalanzarse contra él pero un timbre nos saco de nuestra pelea

_At first I was afraid I was petrified, kept thinking' I could never live without you by my side _

—Dime que es tuyo — Le dije a Artie

—No—

Ambos miramos con una cara de espanto a cara de bebé mientras atendía

— ¡Hola Kurt!—

—Nooooooooooooooo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto es todo por esta semana :3

parece que alguien va a ser apaleado y no será precisamente Blaine Anderson

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

—Kurt ¿Cómo has estado? —

¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?!

—Ah no, no puedo pasarte a Blaine—

Artie y yo empezamos a hacer muecas y señales para que no le dijera nada, el no diría la verdad ¿cierto?

—Pues veras todo empezó cuando Puck se fue con la…—

No perdí mas tiempo y me lance contra el como vampiro hambriento

Mientras el teléfono caía y Artie lo cogía, contestando

—Hola Kurt— Dijo un poco agitado

Estaba sobre el intento guango de maniquí haciéndole una llave pero ni eso detuvo a ese cabeza de apio

—Pues veras Blaine esta en… en… —Empezó a mirar a todos lados hasta que encontró algo inteligente que contestar— Esta en su habitación—

—Pues porque eh… espera—Se coloco el teléfono en el pecho y hablo muy bajo para que Don Wintour no lo escuchara. —Quiere saber porque no estamos con el—

—Dile que se esta duchando— Respondí

Volvió a hablar

—El se esta duchando y no puede atender— Escucho un poco mas — Si, le diré que llame, adiós Kurtie. — Colgó y empezó a gritar

—IMBECIL, TENIAS PLANEADO QUE HUMMEL NOS MATARA A TODOS. ¡QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS CUANDO PASO POR TU CABEZA EL DECIRLE QUE HABIAMOS PERDIDO A BLAINE! —

Eso hizo enfurecer a Coopy.

— Oye no es todo mi culpa, tu quisiste ir a buscar algo de "diversión" y terminaste apostando con mi torpe hermano una botella de tequila a fondo—

—¡QUE! ¿Le dieron a Blainers tequila? —

Demonios Baby alive + Tequila = ESE IDIOTA PUEDE ESTAR HASTA EN NEBRASKA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS

Artie y Cooper se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Coop dijo:

— Si, apostaron en un juego y Artie gano así que Blaine tuvo que beberse la botella… —

Pareció recordar algo… un segundo SU MENTE PROCESABA! Increíble

— Espera, que no… —Abrió mucho los ojos — ¡Puta madre! El tequila para Blaine, es la muerte—

Conocía a mi amigo desde aquella fiesta en casa de Straisand y sabía perfectamente que era muy fuerte con la bebida, coñac, ginebra, litros y litros de cerveza, pero solo era débil ante una cosa y eso era más de 5 caballos de tequila.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — Miro Artie a Coop enfurruñado

—Oye no es mi culpa estaba concentrado en cosas más importantes—

—Una estríper no es importante—

—Oye tú… —

No puedo seguir escuchando esto

—CALLENSE LOS DOS— Ambos me prestaron más atención

—Escuchen, Blaine pudiese estar en cualquier parte, se pudo haber ido con una estríper, pudo haber estado vagabundeando por la ciudad, puede estar hasta en el puto techo del hotel, así que tendremos que buscar hasta debajo de las piedras antes de que… — Me detuve en seco mientras los dos me miraban atónitos

— ¡MALDITA SEA TODOS NOS VAN A MATAR Y A DESOLLAR! —

— ¿Qué es desollar? —

—Coop… — me acerque a él para que viera la seriedad de asunto — ¡TE DESPELLEJARAN! —

—Maldita sea—


	5. Chapter 5

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, pero antes debemos librarnos de los policías— Dije pensando —Piensen algo inteligente

—Podemos aventarles a Cooper disfrazado de mujerzuela para que los distraiga—

—Artie, eso no es inteligente, hasta Ken sabe que es una estupidez—

Coopy habló

— ¿Eso significa que ya no me podre disfrazar de mujerzuela?— Lo dijo un poco… ¿triste?

— ¡No seas marica Cooper!— Estos dos me iban a matar un día, no tenía la menor idea de cómo Blaine los soportaba.

Al fin llegamos al techo del hotel

— ¿Y ahora qué? —

—Ahora Coop, saltarás—

—Estas idiota si crees que…— Abrí los ojos

¡NO!, Coop estaba mirando hacia abajo, ese idiota si iba a saltar

— ¡COOPER no seas...! — Grité pero me interrumpió antes de que se lo dijera

— ¡Ahí esta! —

Que, lo encontró, ¡Genial!

Artie y yo nos aproximamos a ver hacia abajo

— ¿Dónde? —

—Allá en la fila de turistas detrás de el señor gordo de la soda gigante—

Agh! Que señor tan desagradable… pero eso daba igual ¡ERA EL!

—Que cojones hacemos aquí, TODOS ABAJO—

Empezamos a correr escaleras abajo, pero algo tenía que salir mal con Barbie-Ken-Anderson presente… Tropezó y todos caímos en bola mínimo tres pisos

Nos detuvimos en una puerta que daba a un piso

—Creo que es mejor que bajemos por el elevador— Comento Artie

—Sí, creo que si— Auch, como de dolió esa caída

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron…

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron

Oh, oh

— ¡CORRAN SI QUIEREN VIVIR! — Gritó Anderson2

Y como no, en el elevador estaban los policías que querían atrapar a Ken por los desastres que había hecho en el lobby

— ¡No huyan! — Grito uno de los policías

Claro oficial, no huiríamos y nos quedaríamos quietos esperando para que nos atraparan y nos llevaran a la cárcel.

—Cooper, haz tu poder especial—

— ¿Qué poder? — ¿Poder?, Tenía un poder y yo no sabia

Enseguida, Artie dijo entre jadeos

—Haz lo que quieras pero no lo mires—

Fije mi vista en la puerta que daba a uno de los pisos, ¿Por qué estos hoteles tenían tantos putos pisos?

—Corre a la puerta—

En eso los oficiales comenzaron a reír, los tres entramos al piso y cerramos la puerta mientras os oficiales caían por las escaleras y morían de la risa

— ¿Qué hiciste? —

—Esto—

Hizo una cara de…

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja— Comencé a reír como poseído al igual que Artie, es que eran tan… —Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja—

—Ya basta, no es tan gracioso—

Hizo la cara en un espejo y los tres caímos al suelo riendo y jadeando

— Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja—

Todo esto me hizo olvidarme de Blaine

Esperen…

— ¡Blainers! —

Enseguida nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a correr hacia el lobby para buscar al futuro esposo del Diablo que viste de McQueen

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel donde…

— ¿Dónde demonios está el viejo gordo? —

— ¡Eso no importa ahora Ken! Lo que importa es que no están los turistas, y por si tu estupidez no fuera suficiente, tampoco está el idiota de Blaine—

...

...

El tiempo corre y parece que este trío de torpes no logrará llevar al novio a la boda gay del año… o si?


	6. Chapter 6

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

—Está hablando al correo de voz de la reina Kurt Hummel, deje su nombre y mensaje después del tono y él se comunicará con usted en cuanto tenga ganas de hacerlo…—

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Rachel Berry?! — Grité

— ¿Qué?, tu dijiste que no querías atender a nadie que no fuera Blaine, ni aunque fuese Anna Witnuts—

Le arrebaté el teléfono

—Más te vale que no sea Anna a quien dejaste colgada o…— contesté — Diga—

*tun* *tun* *tun*

—Colgaron…—

Miré el identificador, "desconocido"

—Maldita sea, Rachel…— Se había largado

Grité a todo pulmón lo mas serio y enojado posible

— ¡RACHEL BERRY! SI ESA FUE ANNA WINTOUR JURO QUE HARÉ QUE TU MISMA CAVES LA TUMBA DONDE TE ENTERRARÉ VIVA! —

_._._._._

*de vuelta en Las Vegas*

—Ken, más te vale que tengas una idea—

—Pues si la tengo—

—Y cuál es esa, genio— Contestó Rueditas... Vaya, Artie tenía uñas

Anderson suspiró y dijo —Vámonos a casa :) —

Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que cualquiera pudiese imaginar

—Estás loco, intento barato de actor, estas muy idiota si crees que nos vamos a ir sin Blaine—

—Pero Blaine ya está en el aeropuerto, si nos quedamos aquí haciendo tonterías seguro que perdemos el vuelo— La princesa sí que estaba indignada — Así que yo me largo . —

Silbó y en seguida un taxi lo estaba esperando

—Ni maletas traje así que hasta la vista babys—

Fui el primero el hablar

—Okay… eso fue lo más extraño que ha hecho desde que lo conozco—

Aguarden…

¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ahora Puckerman hay que llamar a la policía, llamar a Hummel antes de que…—

Ambos nos miramos

—Toma un maldito taxi y llámale a Ken Anderson, voy por las maletas— Ordené mientras corría hacia el hotel

No puede ser que lo que el muñeco de plástico fuese cierto o ¿si?

¡Malditos sean todos los Anderson!

Excepto la señora Anderson, ella tiene aquellas…

¡Basta de eso Noah! ¡Ahora no!

.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck POV

No puede ser que esto me esté pasando

No sabía si reír, llorar, patalear, darme un tiro o evitarme todo eso y simplemente asesinar sin piedad al desgraciado de Cooper Anderson.

— ¿Una soda? — Me dijo Ken con una sonrisa

¿Una soda? ¡¿Una soda?!

— ¡Tienes que estarme bromeando! —

Estaba bromeando, ¿cierto?

TENÍA QUE ESTARME BROMEANDO

— ESTAS LOCO, ¡porque carajos no me dijiste que sabías donde estaba Blaine! O MEJOR AÚN, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE HABÍA LLAMADO EN LA MAÑANA ANTES DE QUE ARTIE DESPERTARA. O MEJOR AUN QUE ESO ¡QUE NO SE HABÍA TOMADO EL JODIDO TEQUILA PORQUE ARTIE SE LO HABÍA ARREBATADO Y LO HABÍA TOMADO EL! —

Estaba más que furioso y a este punto, creo que eso que borraba mi vista eran lágrimas.

—O MEJOR AUN QUE TODO ESO, ¿¡PORQUE SIQUIERA CONSIDERÉ EL TRAERTE?! —

Deje de gritar y observe como todos nos estaban mirando, incluso Blaine a unos metros de nosotros quien se había ido al baño para arreglarse y avisar que llegaríamos en cualquier minuto.

— Eres un insensible Noah, mira lo que has hecho—

—Pero que…— No entendí nada de lo que Artie me estaba diciendo hasta que desvié la vista hacia Ken…

¿Estaba llorando?

¡¿Estaba llorando?!

Llego el otro Anderson y abrazó fuerte a su hermano mientras decía bastante serio

—El solo quería ayudar, no es su culpa que sea tan torpe, pobre Coop, tranquilo ven. Te presentaré a Julie, ella es una linda azafata y lleva 3 meses trabajando aquí, es rubia y cree que los actores son interesantes, además…— Mientras daba todo ese discurso lo levantó y fueron a ver a la dichosa Juana

¿Es en serio?

Y YO

¡¿Qué?!

Voltee hacia Artie, quien estaba cómodamente leyendo un libro

— ¿Viste eso? —

Me miró

— A mí ni me veas, yo no sé nada— y subió el libro por encima de sus ojos.

De acuerdo…

Eso era todo…

¡NUNCA VOLVERÍA A SALIR CON ALGUNO DE ESTOS IDIOTAS!

¡Los odio a todos!

-.

.-

-.

La pareja bailaba felizmente su primer vals mientras que un confundido y enfurecido padrino bebía directamente de la botella mientras le respondía a todo el mundo que no sabía nada.

Creo que en el mejor de los casos, este día en Las Vegas quedaría en el olvido.

Pero tan pronto como la historia llego a oídos de todos y resultando Cooper todo un héroe, el único que no saldría ileso sería Noah Puckerman.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo

Porque Kurt Hummel acabó publicando aquellas fotos de la fiesta de Navidad en el proyector mientras todos cenaban y brindaban por la feliz pareja de recién casados.

._._._._

._._._._

._._._._

._._._._

FIN

._._._._

._._._._

._._._._

Pues… eso fue todo :D

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia hasta aquí

en unos días espero subir el primer capítulo de mi primer historia larga

espero se pasen por ahí y me den sus opiniones

La retroalimentación es muy importante, gracias de nuevo por hacerme saber que opinan de todo esto que trato de hacer.

LINDO DÍA

y recuerden "Si las brujas no peleamos, ardemos"


End file.
